


The Thin Red Line

by Nougate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cop!AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nougate/pseuds/Nougate
Summary: After being undercover for too long Marinette and Adrien have to start all over.





	1. Snip

Snip

Snip

Snip

My hair is falling to the ground,  
the black locks hitting in clumps.  
I'm afraid to look in the mirror, so I keep my eyes shut.  
Will I even be able to recgonise myself?

Snip

Make up to cover up the freckles,  
brown contacts to hide my blue eyes,  
a whole new wardrobe.  
No more red,  
or too much black

Snip

I have to be secretive.  
My name is Mary Jones not Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Snip  
Snip

No more speaking french,  
no nore baking with my dad.  
I was born in America, not France.  
There's so much more,  
I can't remember it all.  
No more being me.

  
Was it worth it?

Snip

I don't know anymore

  
"You're all done Ms. Jones"  
I open my eyes  
That's not me  
"It's... Thank you"


	2. Time to Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Adrien's point-of-view, its his turn to start a new.

"I'm really going to miss this place" I said to no one in particular. I just loved the echo my voice made bouncing off the empty apartment walls. 

But starting right now, that me doesn't exist.

I'm Felix Smith.

Not as good as Adrien Agreste, but it'll do. At least that's what they tell me.

So will the shaggy hair, the relaxed personality, and dressed down appearance.

On the bright side, I get to keep doing what I love.

In the middle of nowhere.  
In a precinct of five people in a town that hasn't seen a murder in at least 30 years.

"At least I get to keep this fat lard" I said while picking up my cat, Plagg.  
"It's time to start over buddy, it's time to say goodbye."  
He meowed in annoyance at being picked up.

I shut off the main light and closed the door.

Hopefully I won't fuck it up this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter or so the p.o.v. will be switching so there can be both sides


End file.
